Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/LegendAqua/Part 8
Ok now go to the warp hole on your right....Deep Jungle Warp then select it......now we'll be in AGRABAH!!... Maleficent and Jafar......man she's everywhere...... The parrot says that Jasmine isn't here....ok?... 7 Princesses, Keyhole...this is an evil chat...and Heartless..Jafar....this is already going bad.. Ok beat up some Heartless then go to the empty house on your left to SAVE. LA:Eh..what the?...production staff why are the lights off?..power outage?..OOOOOOoooiiiiii! Production Staff... <5 minutes later> LA:OOOOoooOoooiiiiiiiii!..production staff.. One of the production staff:Ohhhh crap....we left LA here right?.....we're in deep now.....errrrrr..... LA:DAMMIT IT ISN'T EVEN THE BLOODY EPILOGUE YET!!!!! AAAAAAAAGGGGRRRRHHH! HEY, YOU PRODUCTION STAFF, DO YOU THINK SLACKING OFF IS ALLOWED!?!?. DO THIS MORE SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!!!!!! 9sQC-NqOROw *Please stand by and watch the fight of Erza Scarlet and Evergreen from Fairy Tail while the "punishment" is in process LA:Ok let's carry on...... Make your way to the Main Street then go to your left area. Eh?...Jasmine?..PRINCESS!?!...Jafar..and eh..guess how does show up...Jafar >_>...great more Heartless time to beat them up! After that go up to your left , get the treasure chest and release the lock, now go to the door. Now...go to the House on the far right(there's a pole to get u up there), then SAVE then Move the furniture. Eh the Carpet flew all the way to the desert..ok let's go!. Ok?..talk to the Carpet or SAVE then talk to him. What the?....Heartless!..beat them ALL UP! After the rescue..more Heartless show up until this guy brings out a lamp and a GENIE! and errr....removes them from sight!..YAY!.... Aladdin and Genie explains....comically..3 wishes huh.....and one done...ok?...Prince...ehhh Jasmine?!?!....she's in trouble!!!... Aladdin makes a deal with Genie...so that Aladdin's last wish to free him from the lamp. Ok I'd suggest beating up some Heartless then making your way to your right then jumping to the next door, there jump to the next platform with the door. There, jump again and now you see a closed door right?...jump to your right for a secret door. Fro this area beat up the Heartless then release the lock opening the closed door form before. Then backtrack to the closed door. I'd suggest SAVING at Aladdin's House first before going in there.... Great...Genie NO!!!!..and now Jasmine is in a pot...with a Heartless...WITH POTS! Goodbye...errr...no death scene...Jafar?....he's in the desert!..we get Ray of Light. SAVE back at Aladdin's House then go to the desert once more. Ohhh boy.....you gotta be kidding me..... Yay!, now let's go in! Heartless everywhere ok, first thing to do.. fall down. Then go up to the statue and "Call", then go through the next chamber. After that get the chest then swim up. Then Call again, get the treasure and SAVE. From there go to the Silent Chamber then down the fall. You'll see a statue, touch it. Then go to the secret door....upon going in press Examine. Shot a Fire at it. Ohhh great....the Keyhole...this ain't good. Now just head back up to one of the Hall rooms, go through the narrow passage and you'll be at the Treasure Chamber. SAVE then get any treasure then go in.... Maleficent again!...Princess..7...the door?????.....ohhh crap..... We now get Blizzara!!..now go to Jasmine And..err....you gotta be kidding me....... Back to your lamp!!!!.....goodbye!!!! We get Ansem's Report 1 and we get Fira!! What the?...great. Yay another Keyhole, locked!...now errr..we gotta leave... Using Carpet dodge the obstacles and make your way outta there!! Aladdin gives his next wish.......... Genie's FREEDOM!...yay!!!! Hades..Riku...Maleficent.....errmmmm..I don't like this......... .....anyways it seems we get Genie as a Summon!!!!!....yay!!...and this also. And we learn Green Trinity Sweetness...SAVE then let's depart..now let's go to next section Stormies!!!! Main Hub | <- Previous | Next -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough